New Beginnings
by Jeremy scout
Summary: A witch who hates fighting but must now do just that, a peasant who used to only know war and loves the witch, and a mercenary chief who feels most at home on the battlefield find themselves in a world with plenty of new things that they must now adapt to. Whether they like it or not, fighting is the only way the three can return home and their past lives.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO MY WONDERFUL READERS! It is I, Jeremy 'Scout' with another story, ignore the fact my other stories haven't been updated or completed the first chapter to one of them... It's getting there, I've had busy weeks at school recently, and been spending time with my gal and a lot of time on Discord as well, so I'm sorry for ignoring the stories guys, I really am. The others are on the way and should come out not long after this story makes it's debut. An odd choice of series' to choose for a crossover, but I think I can make it work well enough. Without further ado, let the story begin!**

**Chapter 1: The Fate of Three**

Galfa groaned as he woke up, feeling like he was dealing with a hangover despite having not drunk the night before. 'Ugh... why's my head ache? I didn't even drink last night, and this damned sun ain't hel-'

He jolted awake and jumped to his feet and took in his surroundings quickly, 'I know for sure I didn't fall asleep outside last night, I was in my tent, so why am I outside now?!' he thought, before spotting two other people nearby, one of which was wearing armor and was sporting red hair that seemed familiar, while the other was a petite blonde girl who he recognized as well.

"It can't be..." Galfa muttered while he looked wide eyed at the two people laying in front of him. It was then Galfa noticed that he was wearing his armor and had his weapons with him as well.

More than that, he noticed he could feel with his left arm, not at all like the prosthetic he'd been using for the past few years and grown accustomed to. Realizing what this meant, he quickly looked at his hand and was greeted to flesh and bone rather than the metal he had gotten used to.

He made a fist and wiggled his fingers and moved his arm around, grinning from ear to ear, giddy with excitement and whooping in joy as if he were a child that had just received a new toy.

His excitement at regaining his arm made him momentarily forget about the two others lying in the field, and as a result, he failed to notice that they were waking.

The first thing Joseph heard when he woke up was a voice that sounded familiar, but he couldn't quite recall who exactly it was. 'Who is that?' he thought while he opened his eyes and sat up a bit to try and figure out exactly who was making all that sound, before noticing he was in his armor and had his sword on his belt.

'And why am I in my armor, and what am I doing in a field?' Thought Joseph as he stood up and looked around, seeing a figure in a blue gambeson with jack chains, a breastplate, and a helmet with a visor, seemingly bursting with joy.

Maria yawned before stretching and rubbed her eyes lazily, before sitting up and taking in her surroundings. and seeing Joseph looking at a man, who seemed quite familiar but she couldn't tell from this angle.

"Joseph? Why are we in a field? And who's that?" she asked, while looking at the two men. This caused Galfa to stop his celebration and look at the two, dumbfounded, while Joseph looked at him and said one word, at the same time as Galfa.

"Galfa?"

"Joseph?"

Maria stayed silent while she looked at Galfa, remembering who it was. The mercernary who had pretended to rape her to spare her from being burned, but still hated her for taking everything away from him. 'The last time I saw him, he was being carried away by that prostitute, so what's he doing here?'

Galfa looked at Joseph, then Maria, and then back to Joseph. "What the hell are you two doing here?" he said, playing the act of a cold, hard, and cocky man, something he'd been doing for as long as he could remember.

"Same can be said about you, don't you think?" Maria replied while she stood up and grabbed her staff, which had been lying down near her.

"Tch. I'm only asking cause I haven't seen the two of you in years. The three of us know I hate your guts, witch." he said harshly, not even looking at her in the eyes whe he said the last word.

"Galfa! I heard what you told Archangel Michael back then! I know why you hate Maria, but she's not a witch anymore, she can't do any magic!" Joseph explained to the mercernary.

"But that doesn't change a goddamned thing! I may have my arm back somehow, but I don't have anything else she took away!" Galfa told the young man.

"You have your arm back?!" exclaimed both, Maria and Joseph at the same time, looking at the man, as he sighed and lifted his left arm to show the two.

"Yeah, I woke up here in this field, and realized it was there again. I'd practically forgotten what having an arm felt like..." He told the two, mumbling the last part. "But that's enough talking with the two of you! I'm leaving!" And with that, Galfa turned to leave the two.

Maria and Joseph watched as the man walked away before turning to look at each other and got closer to discuss whether or not they should follow him. "Should we follow him?" Maria asked while glancing at Galfa before looking back at Joseph.

"I say yes. He may not be our friend, but he's the only one of us who can still fight skillfully. I haven't fought since I battled him, and you can't use magic anymore, we couldn't do much. Besides, we can't just leave him alone, we don't know where we are or how we got here." Joseph explained.

"Yeah, bu-" she was quickly cut off by a scream of surprise, followed by growl barks and the sound of jaws snapping. She whipped her head around to see Galfa pinned under a wolf, as he desperately tried to fight it off of him.

"AGH! YOU STUPID ANIMAL! GET OFF OF ME!" Yelled Galfa as he tried wrestling the wolf off him. 'If only I could reach my dagger, I could kill this damned thing!' he thought, as he quickly batted the beasts jaw away.

Joseph had let instinct kick in and he picked up his halberd and shield and sprinted over to Galfa to help him with the wolf. Upon getting within range, Joseph let out a yell as he thrust the weapon foward, hoping to skewer the wolf and end it then and there, though it jumped off Galfa to avoid the blow.

"Galfa, get up!" Joseph told him as he kept an eye on the wolf, which was snarling at the two men. "You...?!" Galfa said in surprise, before jumping to his feet and unsheathing his sword and held his buckler at the ready.

As the wolf bared it's fangs at them, it was joined by two more wolves, who spread out to the right and left of the both of them. The wolf that attacked first, barked loudly, and the three all sprinted and dove at them.

Galfa made a swift cut on the wolf that dove at him, while sidestepping it, managing to cut it's leg a bit. 'Damn, I was hoping that would've put it out of the fight, but I guess not.' he thought while he watched it get up, slowly, and gingerly, but still plenty angry enough to push through and fight.

Joseph shield bashed the first one out of the way before barely catching the other wolf with his shield, and managed to shove it away. "Oi Joseph! Use your range to keep them away! Keep them on the defensive, if they get past you, I'll deal with them!" Galfa told him while he stepped closer to him and Joseph nodded in reply.

Joseph began thrusting at the nearest wolf, which caused it to take a few step backs while the other two tried to rush in. Luckily, Joseph managed to get one to back off, but couldn't get to the third in time, and watched as it jumped at him while he picked up his shield to hopefully stop it.

However, Galfa stepped in and threw a punch at the wolf with his buckler, managing to hit the ribcage with enough force to send it tumbling a decent distance and break a few of its ribs and cause some internal damage. "Focus! The others are moving in!" Galfa told him as he watched the one he just hit try to get up.

"Sorry!" Joseph yellled at the merc, as he did a wide sweeping arc with his halberd to keep the second and first one away, though the first one jumped over and got past the blade before Joseph could change directions, and charged him.

This time however, Galfa hacked at the beast with enough force to kill it in one blow, as his sword got stuck about halfway through the neck. He stepped on it's head and then pulled his sword out from the body, before he watched Joseph fight the last one.

Joseph stared down the final wolf, before he stepped foward with a thrust, which the wolf easily dodged, but Joseph quickly pulled the halberd towards him, and drove the hook into the animal, He watched as it screamed and writhed in pain, all the while he drove the hook in deeper, causing it to scream even louder and shake it's body more violently, before it finally went silent and its body limp.

Once he had managed to extract the hook, he turned and saw Galfa skinning the one he had almost decapitated. "Why are you skinning it?" he asked him curiously.

"It's wolf pelt, it could sell for a lot at the right place. Plus, we need dinner, and I hear wolf is good." He told him while he continued to skin the animal.

Joseph nodded before noticing that the wolf that Galfa had punched was still alive. "Galfa, this one's still alive. What do I do?" he asked the mercernary, as he looked at the wolf breathing heavily on the ground.

"Just stab it." Was the short reply that came. Joseph looked at the animal in the eyes, before he sighed, and stabbed it through the skull with his halberd's spike, choosing to end it quickly.

**And that's another one down. I know it's not my best chapter, far from it really, but I needed to come out with something to let y'all know I'm still alive. Sorry if it's bad though, especially the combat, I feel like I forced it but I'm not sure really... Anyways, reason I'm writing this is cause I found myself rewatching Maria the Virgin Witch and I sort of forgot how much Galfa and the others interested me, so rewatching it made me remember that. Plus, it got the writer within me thinkinh of a crossover, and I eventually settled on Goblin Slayer for whatever reason, other that that I felt like it was one of the better series' to choose from for a crossover here. But I believe that'll be it for now, thanks for taking the time to read this odd chapter of mine everybody, and I'll hopefully see everyone next on Remnant's Panzers, or Helljumpers in Remnant.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my wonderful readers, it is I, Jeremy 'Scout', bringing you chapter 2 of this fic. Not much to say here I believe other than my stories should be getting updated more frequently now that I'm free from school for the time being. Now then, without further ado, onto the story!**

Chapter 2: Thanks and Forgiveness

The three had an uneventful rest of the day, and Galfa was the first to wake the next morning. Getting up, he stretched his limbs and let out a small yawn. Once he finished his yawn, he checked out their belongings, making sure no one had slipped by whoever was on watch.

After making sure their gear was accounted for, he glanced over at Joseph who had taken the last watch and was nodding off. Seeing that, Galfa sighed but didn't say anything. He began preparing the fire so they could have breakfast as quietly as he could so as to not wake the two.

As he went to work, he couldn't help but be happy about having his arm back. Sure, he could do a decent amount with his prosthetic, but he was unable to do a lot of things that required it, and what he could do with it was still hard as it was still big and clumsy even after he got used to it.

He continued to work at getting breakfast ready, as he prepared the wolf they had last night. Once he had everything set up and finished, he went over to Joseph and lightly kicked him so he could wake up.

Joseph groaned in response before rubbing his eyes. "What is it?" he asked with a small yawn, before standing up and stretching.

"Wake up the witch so we can eat." Galfa replied as he went back to the fire and started getting his share of it.

"We've gone over this; she isn't a witch anymore. Stop calling her one already, it's in the past." Joseph told him as he walked over to Maria.

Galfa shrugged in response, not in the mood to get into an argument so early in the morning. Joseph sighed before dropping down to a knee so he could nudge Maria to wake her up.

"Not now Joseph, let me sleep some more…" She said quietly, rolling over to her side, the grass tickling her face.

Almost immediately Maria shot up, momentarily forgetting where they were. Once she remembered yesterday's events, she shook her head and stood up with Joseph's help.

Walking over to the fire, she and Joseph grabbed their meals and began eating, seeing that Galfa had already started. Galfa swallowed a piece of his food and then cleared his throat so he could talk.

"We need a plan." Was all he said before taking the last bite in his meal and then wiping his hands down on the grass.

"Well which way do you want to head? It's not like we have a map." Maria replied, looking into the fire as she ate.

"We could always go in the direction the sun sets until we hit a road. Not much else we can do." Joseph said to the two.

"You're right. We don't have many options anyways, so I'm with you on this one." Galfa told him as he stood up to go put his gear on.

Joseph and Maria finished their breakfasts soon after, with Joseph moving to follow him so he could also put his armor on, while Maria started to put out the fire. Galfa had already put on his belt and gotten into his cuirass and was putting on his arming cap by the time Joseph got there.

Following suit, Joseph got his belts on, threw on his breastplate and then his padded gorget and arming cap followed by his kettle helmet. From there he started to put on his greaves and had some trouble as he realized he should've done them first, but managed to get them on nonetheless.

Galfa smirked and almost laughed at the sight of Joseph almost falling face forward while putting on his greaves, but suppressed it. Once done with their equipment, they looked over to Maria who had finished putting out their campfire and was watching them get ready.

Seeing that they had finished, Maria walked over to them with her staff in hand and said, "Let's go, I want to sleep on an actual bed tonight."

The two men nodded in agreement and the three walked forward keeping an eye out for anything that moved so they wouldn't get taken by surprise like yesterday.

"Where did you go after our fight?" Joseph asked Galfa, as Joseph had spent some time wondering what had happened to his old friend after their fight in the church, which ended in a win for Joseph, though only because he had help.

"I'm a mercenary, so I obviously went to whoever offered me the most coin. After our fight, the troupe left France. We left to Poland and managed to get work over there fighting the Teutonic Order. I've only known fighting like I told you back there." Galfa explained to them.

After that they walked in silence for some time, before Galfa broke it, much to Joseph and Maria's surprise. "I'm surprised you guys don't hate me for everything I said and did all that time ago." Galfa told them, genuinely confused with their relative acceptance of him.

Joseph and Maria were both clearly taken aback by his question, as they weren't expecting a question like that from Galfa of all people. Joseph would understand if he was drunk, Galfa was a completely different person after having his share of drink, but he wasn't drunk at the moment.

Galfa turned around to look at the two who had stopped walking once he had asked the question, and then asked another question.

"What's wrong with you two? All I did was ask you guys something that's been bothering me since yesterday." He explained to them truthfully. He really couldn't understand why they weren't mad at him, it's not like they parted on the best of terms.

Joseph and Maria shared a look with each other before nodding, and then Joseph spoke up. "We still dislike you, don't get that wrong…"

Hearing that caused Galfa to cringe and get a slight look of disappointment and pain on his face. Of course, he couldn't blame them for saying it, it just hurt more when it was said. 'It's my fault, I did this to myself, all for some coin… no that's not true. You did it because you wanted Joseph to grow as a man, when in reality he was already more of a man than you.'

"… But we heard what you said when Archangel Michael asked you and we decided to forgive a bit after hearing how defeated you sounded." Joseph finished telling him, causing Galfa to perk up a bit.

"Yeah. And besides, I told Joseph you didn't actually do anything like that to me, despite having more than enough time to. Neither me nor Joseph have completely forgiven you because you still hit me, and said some unforgivable words to Joseph, but we don't hate you like before." Maria explained to the man.

"But, thank you for not going through with it." She said quietly, catching the merc by surprise.

"Don't thank me. Last thing I need is for a witch to be indebted to me. Besides, I still beat you silly."

The reply caused Joseph to think, 'You haven't changed one bit, Galfa.'

Then, something came into Joseph's mind. Galfa never finished his statement to the archangel.

"Galfa, what were you going to say to Archangel Michael back then? You said something about how Maria took, 'Even my only…' but we didn't hear the last part." Joseph asked him, completely blindsiding him in the process.

Once he recovered from his confusion though, the mercenary simply shrugged and said, "I shouldn't have to answer that for you to know."

Joseph just looked on, slightly disappointed that he wasn't given a clear answer, but decided he would get a better answer later. Realizing Galfa had already begun walking once more, he and Maria went to catch up with him.

After that they walked for hours, conversing from time to time about the little things in life. Then Maria's stomach growled and the two men looked at her with eyebrows raised, before laughing lightly as she berated them.

"HEY! Don't make fun of me, we haven't eaten for a while and I'm hungry." Maria said, with a groan.

"Well, I can't say I disagree. I could go for a meal right about now. How about you, Joseph?" Galfa asked.

"Yeah, me too. It's about time to have the midday meal anyways." He said, before looking off into the distance and spotting something. He couldn't quite tell what it was though.

Until he noticed a road nearby that you could barely make out from their area. Putting two and two together, he smiled knowing what it was.

"Hey guys, look! There's a road right there! And not only that, but there's even what I'm assuming is a town! Let's keep moving instead of stopping, yeah?" Joseph informed them hopefully, pointing at his finds as he did so.

Squinting their eyes in the direction he pointed, they too noticed it and agreed with him that they could reach there within two or so hours if they skipped lunch.

With renewed vigor, the trio began walking towards the town after getting on the road. Although they were hungry, they knew that if they made it to the town than they could get a warm bed to sleep in for the night by trading their wolf pelt and a decent meal as well.

And with those thoughts in mind, they walked towards the town with grins on their faces and a spring in their step.

**And that's this chapter down in the books. Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter, I know it was a lot of dialogue but please let me know if I pulled it off well or not. I added some scenes in for Galfa to show that he does indeed regret what he said and did. Also, free imaginary cookie to whoever can guess what war Galfa led the Red Arms Brothers to after the Hundred Years' War. If you also write fanfics or just want to get more insight into mine and want to help us write it out and give us ideas then join our Discord server. The owner is Christopher Perkins, a fellow writer some of you may have heard of. The invite code is: BSdFMH3**


End file.
